


Let's Get Out of Here

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Hey honey, who is your new friend?"





	

“Hey honey,” Saxa said, saddling up to Naevia and wrapping an arm around her waist. She pressed a kiss to her cheek before looking at the man who was sitting just a little too close to Naevia. Saxa had spotted them from across the bar and immediately made her way over when she noticed Naevia looking uncomfortable. “Who is your new friend?”

The guy’s face had paled when Saxa walked over and she couldn’t help the smirk on her face as he stuttered an excuse and walked away.

Naevia rolled her eyes and leaned against Saxa. “Thanks. This is why I hardly ever go to bars anymore. Men can be such pigs sometimes.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Saxa said, finishing her drink and taking a step back. “How about we get out of here? Maybe we can go back to my place and I can make some popcorn and we can find a movie to watch?”

Naevia smiled and nodded. “I would love to.”


End file.
